


thursday afternoon

by bealrat



Series: eight days a week [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dominant Richie Tozier, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Praise Kink, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, every fic i write should be tagged excessive use of pet names let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealrat/pseuds/bealrat
Summary: “Eddie Spaghetti. Eds. Baby. Honey. Hear me when I say this: there is no place my dick would rather be.”or, the one where the boys try cock warming.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: eight days a week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613536
Comments: 19
Kudos: 423





	thursday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> here is my monthly contribution to the domtop richie community hope you enjoy!!

They were five months into their new relationship when Richie’s manager informed him that he could either get off his ass and show up at the three Reno gigs he’d rescheduled, or he could cancel them and pay for everyone’s refunds himself, because the venue was less than thrilled with him. Richie had money, but he didn’t even want to know how much that would cost. And despite what the tabloids had been saying since he bombed his set (then proceeded to essentially disappear) when Mike called, Richie did care about his fans and his career. He knew he’d have to get back out there eventually, and five months was more time off than he probably needed, realistically. 

The world was under the impression that he was taking a break to mourn his friend’s death...which was true, technically. He’d be grieving for Stan until the day he died too. But he did have to admit that the majority of his time as of late had been spent fucking a certain mouthy little risk analyst on every surface of his apartment.  _ Their _ apartment. So sue him if he didn’t particularly want to leave that behind anytime soon.

Eddie wasn’t looking forward to being away from Richie, either. He’d declined Richie’s offers (pleas) to come along with him, instead insisting that he couldn’t take off work for that long. Eddie had refused to take as much time off as Richie, starting back within a month of moving to town. And although he wouldn’t actually take much of a long break himself, he liked that Richie had been around to help him get used to the new town, new home, new relationship, and everything else that suddenly seemed so new to him after years spent in some kind of unhappy fog. 

So, it was Thursday afternoon and Richie was due in Reno by Friday morning. His plane was set to leave late that night, and although Eddie had quite literally gone 27 years without him, the thought of an empty home for nearly a week was making his insides twist unpleasantly. And he was finally starting to feel secure enough about his own desires and needs that he could admit that the thought of  _ him _ being empty for nearly a week had him on edge, too. 

His nerves had him acting uncharacteristically needy in a way that he’d normally never be caught dead doing. He had followed Richie around like a lost puppy as he flitted from room to room trying to remember everything he needed to pack. Eddie took over after thirty minutes, to no one’s surprise. Because, honestly, what adult man whose job description includes frequent flying doesn’t already know what to pack? Or have a list ready, at the very least. Also because he needed Richie’s attention, like, yesterday. 

Once he zipped up the duffel bag, Richie sighed in relief. He didn’t bother to check it; he knew Eddie always thought of everything. “Thanks, Eds,” he said, bending to peck Eddie’s lips where he sat at the foot of their bed. 

Eddie caught him before he could pull away, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Richie laughed against his mouth, but kissed back energetically. When he finally untangled himself, Eddie whined, frustrated. “Richie…” 

Richie raised his eyebrows in question, but Eddie could see the smirk hiding beneath his innocent look. “Come back and kiss me some more before you have to leave?” Eddie asked, deciding not to care how it sounded.

Richie’s expression softened into something incredibly fond. “Aw, Eddie baby. I thought you were aiming to get dicked down, but you want kisses. Eddie Kaspbrak asking  _ me  _ for  _ my  _ kisses.” He looked up, presumably to God himself. “Can you believe?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but was pleased to see Richie striding back towards the bed. “I can’t believe you’re so surprised,” he said honestly. “You’re gonna be gone for days, Rich. Of course I want to kiss you while I can. Although I never said I don’t also want you to dick me down.” 

Richie grinned. He knew Eddie loved him, wanted him even, but hearing him just admitting it so freely like that would never  _ not  _ take his breath away. “I think I can arrange both of those things.” He reached out to tug Eddie into his lap and leaned back against the headboard. He took a moment to just look at him before bringing his hands to either side of Eddie’s neck and pulling him in. “I fucking love you,” he whispered as their lips brushed again. 

Eddie let out a breath, lips twitching up at the corners. “I love you,” he whispered back, sealing their mouths together.

Richie had a few hours until he had to leave for the airport, and Eddie intended to take advantage of every second. It didn’t take long at all before their kisses turned heated, hands roaming over each other and skin growing hotter as clothes were tugged at and they grew hard beneath their sweats. 

As if Eddie wasn’t always gagging for Richie’s big cock as it was, the fucker had taken to wearing  _ grey sweatpants _ lately, since he caught Eddie staring  _ one time _ . Eddie couldn’t complain necessarily, but apparently neither could the entire internet once they got their hands on the paparazzi photos of Richie taking Bev and Ben’s dog for a walk. Obviously he knew Richie was hot shit, but there was an unexpected flame of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when he thought about potentially millions of people looking at his boyfriend’s cock. Or the outline of it. Still, he couldn’t deny the matching flame of...pride, smugness, something, as he thought of how he was the only one who actually got access to all of Richie. 

Eddie ground his hips down hard against Richie, drawing a moan from him and causing him to grip hard at Eddie’s hips, hands sliding Eddie’s shirt up his body so he could lurch forward and leave sucking kisses along his chest. He spent extra time kissing the jagged lines of Eddie’s scar. “Off,” he murmured against Eddie’s skin, not moving from his spot as Eddie hurried to pull his shirt over his head. 

Eddie let his head fall back, hanging on to Richie’s broad shoulders as he hummed in pleasure. Richie’s teeth closed around a nipple, thumbnail absently scratching at the other, and Eddie felt himself grow harder. He had a weakness for having his nipples played with (and maybe a weakness for Richie in general). 

Richie kept it up, sucking and biting his way across Eddie’s chest until Eddie’s hips were bucking and he was letting out breathy little whines. He sat back to admire his work, the marks starting to blossom along tan skin. “So pretty, babe,” he whispered.

Eddie smiled, dazed. His head was starting to get fuzzy and warm already. Richie could tell. Richie smiled back at him, something darker around the edges. “You like that, don’t you? Knowing you’ll be all marked up for days, proof that you’re mine even when I’m gone?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I love being all yours.” 

Richie let Eddie tug his shirt off as well before pushing him onto his back and climbing over him. He dragged a finger down Eddie’s body to the string of his sweatpants, untying them slowly. Eddie was watching, rapt, breathing growing heavier the closer Richie got to where he wanted him. Instead of pulling Eddie’s pants off though, he skirted the lightest palm across his cock where it strained against the material. “So hard for me already. Bet I could make you come without even touching you any more than this.” 

Eddie shook his head quickly, eyes wide. “No, I wanna come with you inside me.”   


Richie laughed, but finally tugged the pants and underwear down. He stood to do the same to his own. “I know you do, angel. Always aching for me to fill you up.” 

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up at Richie’s words, cock twitching where it lay against his stomach. He could see how hard Richie was too, his cock bobbing thick and red between his legs as he went to their nightstand for the lube. He was practically salivating thinking of it inside of him, his entire body thrumming with anticipation.

Richie caught him staring as he turned to face Eddie again. Eddie’s eyes snapped up to Richie’s face when he realized he’d stopped moving, to find him already smirking knowingly at him. And  _ fuck _ if that didn’t turn Eddie on, too. 

When Richie spoke, his voice was a bit lower, rougher. “Such a little fucking cockslut, aren’t you?” he teased. He didn’t wait for an answer, dropping onto the bed and licking a quick stripe up Eddie’s dripping cock.

Eddie’s breath caught, not expecting it, and he almost choked when he felt a lubed finger slip between his cheeks to press against his hole. He shivered at the cold feeling against his heated skin, pushing back into it. 

“Good boy,” Richie praised, kissing over his hipbone as he pressed his index finger all the way inside.  Eddie moaned. He struggled to keep his hips still; he loved the feeling of being stretched open on Richie’s thick fingers and wanted to hurry things along so it could be Richie’s thick cock instead, but he knew Richie would drag it out or not let him come at all if he got too greedy.

Before long, Richie was working a third finger slowly into Eddie alongside his others as he trailed his lips gently over his leaking cock. He scissored his fingers, crooking and stretching them in equal attempts to tease and to actually prep. Eddie was sweating, writhing and whining with every press to his prostate. He felt ready to burst out of his own skin, and thought hazily about what it may be like to have this forever. To constantly feel so full and whole and taken care of, taken apart. Richie’s tongue dipped into his bellybutton to lick up the puddle of precome falling from Eddie’s cock, driving all his thoughts away. 

He brought his hands down to tangle in the mess of Richie’s dark hair and pulled him up into a kiss. He was moaning into it, mouth desperate against Richie’s as he sucked and nipped at Richie’s bottom lip. “I need you inside me now, Rich.” 

Richie caught Eddie’s gaze, not breaking eye contact as he continued to rake his fingers over that spot inside him. Eddie mewled, throwing his head back. Richie refused to let up. “Richie,  _ please _ ,” he pleaded, giving his best doe eyes.

Richie smirked. “Please what, baby?” 

Eddie groaned as he shifted his hips down, trying to ride Richie’s fingers for  _ more _ . “Please put your dick in me,” he panted. 

He figured Richie must’ve sensed how wound up he was about him leaving soon, because he took pity on Eddie and finally pulled his fingers free, rather than making him beg any more. Eddie breathed out in relief, eyes slipping closed. 

He didn’t see the way Richie watched him. Eyes roaming up and down his lithe, sweat-shiny little body again and again as if trying to memorize him. The impending separation may have been affecting both of them. He shook himself out of it and retrieved the lube he’d tossed aside. 

Eddie wrapped his arms and legs around him as he lined up, pulling him against his body as Richie’s cock sank into him. Eddie was breathing hard, fingers digging into Richie’s shoulder blades as he adjusted to the stretch. He mouthed along Richie’s neck, licking at his skin but careful not to leave any marks before Richie’s gigs.

“Fuck, Eddie, sweetheart,” Richie moaned, grinding his hips in small circles. He kissed Eddie’s hair and listened for his breathing to even out before pulling out almost completely and slamming back inside. 

A gasp tore its way from Eddie’s throat and he hooked his ankles behind Richie’s back to ground himself as Richie set a brutal pace immediately. Eddie keened as Richie fucked him into the mattress, whispering into his ear what a slut he was. “I could fuck you all day, baby boy. And you’d just let me, wouldn’t you? You’d lay back and take it like the pretty little whore you are for me.” 

Eddie nodded, beyond words as he fisted Richie’s hair just for something to hold onto. Richie’s cock nudged against his prostate with every few thrusts, and a distant part of Eddie’s brain was embarrassed at how loud he was being. Desperate, frantic noises fell from his mouth, only getting higher and more breathy each time Richie would murmur filthy compliments against his skin. If it didn’t make him so crazy, he’d be interested to see if Richie could make him come just by talking to him one day…

The weight of Richie’s big, broad body covering him and caging him in while his cock pounded into him was making him drunk with pleasure. He couldn’t think of anything else; it was all Richie, Richie, Richie, and he was vaguely aware of his own pleading. For what, he wasn’t even sure. But Richie seemed to know well enough.

He sat back to get a hand on Eddie’s cock between them. It only took a few strokes before Eddie was coming over Richie’s fist and his own stomach with a cry, chest heaving as he sucked in air. The feeling of Eddie’s tight little hole clamping down around him and the sight of Eddie falling apart for him pushed Richie over the edge right after. He stilled, coming deep inside Eddie with a long moan. 

Suddenly, Eddie remembered his thoughts from before. About how it would feel to just be full all the time, to keep Richie inside forever. It was unrealistic, obviously, but his gut burned with want. They did have a few hours left together. So when Richie caught Eddie’s lips in a sweet kiss, Eddie curled his limbs tighter around him, holding him close.

Richie chuckled. He was confused, but the suddenly timid look on Eddie’s face was so endearing. He wasn’t used to seeing it very often. “Eds baby, not that I don’t love this whole clingy octopus vibe, but I’ve gotta get up if you want me to clean the come off of you. And you know. Out of you.” 

Eddie wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Um, actually...uh.” His brows pulled together. 

Richie was immediately interested. He could tell Eddie was trying to gather up the nerve to ask for something. The last time it had been for Richie to call him pet names during sex, to which Richie had been equal parts shocked and delighted. Eddie “Do Not Fucking Call Me That” Kaspbrak liked to feel precious and dainty. Imagine that. It had never been a secret that Richie got off on  _ making _ him feel that way. 

Eddie was struggling a bit more to spit this one out, though. Richie flexed his hips playfully, his softening cock dragging inside Eddie’s sensitive hole. Eddie bit down on his lip to stifle a moan, but Richie didn’t miss the way his eyelids fluttered. Suddenly it clicked what Eddie wanted. But he would have to ask for it. 

Richie’s clean hand stroked down Eddie’s jaw. “What is it, angel?” 

Eddie huffed, still staring hard at Richie’s collarbones. “I just. Would it be okay if...can you maybe. Stay? Inside me. Like, for a while.” He finally met Richie’s eyes, blushing like crazy but determined.

Richie grinned down at him. “Well, well. Look who’s getting kinky.” 

Eddie’s face got impossibly redder. “I mean, we don’t have to—”

Richie cut him off with a quick kiss. “Course I’ll do it, babe. That’s so fucking hot actually, holy shit.” 

Eddie giggled, relief flooding through him. “You really don’t mind?”

“Eddie Spaghetti. Eds. Baby. Honey. Hear me when I say this: there is no place my dick would rather be.” 

\--

After a bit of maneuvering and come leakage (to Eddie’s dismay, though only the tiniest part of him could care) they wound up in a spooning position so that they could be comfortable. Richie suggested turning on the TV, and Eddie agreed if only because something about that idea struck him as just so dirty he felt his cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. The thought of Richie’s cock nestled inside him, not fucking him or even paying him any attention as they watched TV. Just using Eddie’s body to keep his cock warm. Filling him up because he couldn’t bear to be empty. He shivered, from his thoughts and from sensitivity, and Richie laughed softly into his hair. 

“This what you wanted, babe?” 

Eddie sighed, settling back into Richie’s broad chest. “Yeah. Feels good.” 

He closed his eyes, content and growing more relaxed. He could feel Richie softening inside of him and realized how intimate this really was. He supposed Richie was right when he called it kinky, but there was also a sense of it being...more. He guessed Richie was probably thinking along the same lines, with the way his hands were sweeping so gently and slowly over Eddie’s skin. Like he wanted to savor every dip and curve, every freckle and scar. Eddie felt some of his anxiety about Richie’s trip melt away.

They stayed there, tangled up in each other and barely watching the show Eddie put on (Friends—their go-to background noise show, since they’d both watched it so many times already) for a couple episodes before Eddie dozed off. He woke with a start, mind reeling as he gasped and tried to catch up to his panic. 

“Hey, hey,” Richie soothed, smoothing back Eddie’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Eddie let out a breath of relief, dropping his head back to the pillow. “Shit. Sorry. I thought you may have been gone already. How long was I out?” 

“Not even twenty minutes. You really thought I’d leave without saying goodbye? Eds, my dick is literally inside you. I think you’d have noticed.” He punctuated his words by pressing his hips into Eddie.

Eddie’s face heated up. “Oh...yeah. I mean. Sleep brain.” 

Richie pressed his smirk into the back of Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie was circling his hips, the tiniest of movements as if Richie would somehow not notice. “Can’t get enough today, can you?” 

Eddie stopped moving. “Sorry.” 

Richie grabbed his hips, pulling him back onto his cock fully. “I wasn’t complaining. Can’t you tell?” 

And he could. He felt Richie’s cock growing hard again inside of him, stretching him out slowly and deliciously. He whined, trying to rock back against Richie but was held still in his grip. “Please,” he whimpered. He was becoming more aware of how sore he was actually becoming as Richie filled out inside him, and his own cock was firming up at the sensation. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain different than he’d really felt before. He’d been stretched out on Richie for a while now, wider than he would’ve been kept by a plug. And sure, Richie had fucked him hard and long, plenty of times, but this was different. And so  _ good _ . 

“Settle down, Eds. We’re in the middle of an episode.” 

Eddie jerked his head around to meet Richie’s laughing eyes. He narrowed his own dark ones back at him. “Seriously? Richie, I need—”

“Oh, I know what you need baby. Don’t I always know exactly what you need?” 

Eddie’s cock twitched at the words. “Yes,” he whispered, eyes roaming over Richie’s face, angular and stubbled and suddenly he needed to kiss him so badly. 

Richie’s lips curled up into a grin when he noticed Eddie’s stare. He indulged him, leaning down to attach their lips and lick into Eddie’s mouth. The movement pressed his now fully hard cock deeper into Eddie and they both moaned. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark, pupils blown, and Eddie was glad to see that Richie was just as affected by their position. 

Still yet, Richie just said, “Finish this episode with me. If you’re good I’ll fuck you again. I’ll make sure you can feel me for days while I’m gone. Isn’t that what you want?”  Eddie let his head fall back onto the pillow and tried to even out his breaths. “I’ll be good,” he murmured. 

Richie squeezed his hip. “I know you will, angel.” 

Eddie did his best to focus on the TV in front of him, but they both knew it was a losing battle. He was pathetically hard and could feel the thick cock dragging inside him every time Richie would laugh at the show. Which Eddie was sure he was doing on purpose, the bastard. Sweat was starting to bead on Eddie’s forehead and chest from the effort to keep still, with Richie’s tightening grip on his hips the only sign that he was struggling as well. (The only sign aside from his hard cock. To be fair.) 

A quick glance at the clock told him they still had a while before Richie would have to leave, and he sighed in relief. The moment the end credits appeared on the screen, he was craning his head back desperately to meet Richie’s eyes, fully prepared to beg. 

The look on Richie’s face told him it wouldn’t be necessary this time. His pupils were wide with arousal, brows set almost in a frown that let Eddie know he hadn’t been the only impatient one. He leaned down to bite at Eddie’s lips as he suddenly snapped his hips forward, hard. Eddie hissed into Richie’s mouth, earning a cocky grin. “Getting sore, princess?” 

Eddie nodded. “You’re so big, Rich.”

“We can stop if you need to, baby,” Richie teased. He knew Eddie wouldn’t agree to that, just like Eddie knew that Richie really did mean it, under the condescending tone. Richie would never seriously want to hurt him, but a little pain was always on the table. 

“No, god, don’t stop. Stretching me out so  _ good _ ,” he moaned. 

Richie laughed at him. “That’s what I thought.” 

He began a slow rhythm thrusting into Eddie’s tight heat, the slide made easy by the come and lube still inside from before. Eddie could feel it trickling out, sliding down his thighs while Richie pounded into him. It felt so dirty that he was close to coming again before long, without having touched his cock once. He was clinging onto the pillow under his head, fingers gripping tightly as he shook and mewled with each hit to his prostate. 

Richie was kissing and biting along his shoulders, groaning into his skin at the tightness enveloping him. “So fucking good, Eds. So tight. Look how wet you are for me too. Such a slut for my big cock, huh baby?”

All Eddie could do was nod in response, moaning as he felt his orgasm approaching faster the more Richie spoke. Richie was well aware of how it affected him, too. 

“Yeah, you like when I fuck you nice and hard. Love feeling me deep inside that gorgeous ass, don’t you?” Without warning, he flipped Eddie onto his stomach and crawled over him to push back in roughly before Eddie could whine at the empty feeling. He spread Eddie’s cheeks apart with both hands, grinding in deeper at this angle and groaning at the sight of Eddie’s used hole fluttering around him. 

Eddie sobbed, torn between pleasure at suddenly feeling even more exquisitely  _ full _ , and frustrated that his cock was now trapped beneath him. With every push of Richie into him, he was jostled enough to provide the smallest amount of friction, but the pressure on his cock would keep him from coming. “Richie…” he pleaded. 

Richie landed a sharp smack on his ass with his right hand, left still holding him open as he rubbed a thumb against his aching hole. “Don’t get whiny. You’ll come when I’m ready for you to come.” His words were punctuated with quick snaps of his hips as he picked up his pace.

Eddie was gasping out little whimpers, almost fucked into silence with how hard Richie was giving it to him, and he let his body go limp, just taking it. 

“Good boy,” Richie approved. “I want you to think about this every day while I’m gone. While you’re at work in your meetings, sore and aching because of me. Because I fuck you so good, stretch your pretty little hole out so well. I want you to remember who you belong to. None of them know what a whore you are for my cock, do they sweetheart? Or do you think they’ll notice when you can’t sit straight after keeping me inside all fucking day?”

Tears were beginning to fall from Eddie’s eyes, body trembling and overwhelmed. Richie’s words were going straight to his cock and he nailed his prostate on nearly every thrust. Eddie could feel a puddle of sticky wetness beneath him from his throbbing, neglected cock. He turned his head, heavy lidded eyes meeting Richie’s smoldering blue ones. “Please, please,” he whimpered.

Richie smiled, lifting him onto his knees. “Oh, baby. Look at you,” he cooed, reaching around to drag his finger over the head of Eddie’s cock.

Eddie’s body jerked and he cried out, trying to push into the touch. Richie finally took his dripping cock into his hand and began stroking him roughly. Eddie was sobbing out broken moans, the pressure on his prostate combined with the movement of Richie’s wrist bringing him to the edge in seconds. “Richie, fuck. I’m close, I’m close,” he choked out, eyes clenched shut.

“Already?” Richie hummed, grinding his hips hard against Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie’s face burned from the teasing. “Yes,” he whined, pushing his hips back, trying in vain to take Richie in further.

The hand that wasn’t fisting Eddie’s cock made its way into his hair, pulling his head back roughly. Eddie gasped as the sparks of pleasure-pain shot through him and he forced his eyes open to find Richie’s. “Is it too much for you, being split open on my big cock all day, princess? But you asked for it. Such a desperate little thing,” he chastised.

Eddie just moaned beneath him, trying to hold back and make this last as long as he could. It  _ was _ too much, but in the best way and he savored every second. 

Richie tugged harder on his hair, leaning in close so that he was speaking right into Eddie’s ear as he fucked him. “You’re so fucking good for me, angel. Look so pretty, so flushed and dirty. You’re just my little slut, huh? No matter how much I give you my cock, you always want more. Always gagging and aching to be filled up. My little cumslut, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Eddie babbled, cock leaking and thighs quivering as he tried to hold himself up. “Richie. Richie, please, I’m gonna come.” 

Richie dragged his lips around the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Okay, baby. Come for me. Come on my cock.” He thumbed over the head of Eddie’s cock, deepening his thrusts and smirking as he came with a shout. Richie was close too, and the sight of Eddie pulling Richie’s come-soaked hand up to suck his own mess from his fingers pushed him over the edge. He buried himself deep inside of Eddie, moaning as he came in hot spurts. 

Eddie’s eyes were closed, head resting on the pillow as he continued to suck on Richie’s thick fingers, and Richie’s spent cock twitched watching him. “Goddamn it. You’re a fucking dream.” 

A lazy smile crossed Eddie’s face and he finally let Richie’s hand go. Richie slipped carefully out of him, causing him to hiss. Richie chuckled. “Are you sore or are you whining because you’re empty?” 

Eddie huffed. “...Both.” 

Suddenly, he was being flipped over onto his back and Richie was pushing his thighs apart. Eddie felt a blush spread all the way down his chest as Richie spread his cheeks apart to gaze at his hole. “God, fucking look at that. So sexy, Eddie.” He pushed a thumb into Eddie’s messy hole, pressing some come back inside.

“Richie,” Eddie whined. 

Richie grinned. “Don’t get shy now, pretty boy. I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

Before Eddie could ask, he felt blunt pressure at his entrance and gasped out a moan as Richie pressed a butt plug inside of him and smiled down like he was proud of himself. “There you go, sweetheart. A little something to keep you stretched out, all full of my come. I want you to keep it inside until I get to my hotel tonight, and you’re gonna Facetime me.”

Eddie’s eyes widened. Sexting, nudes, Facetime sex, these were all very new concepts to him and he was embarrased just to imagine himself doing it. “I don’t know, Rich…” 

Richie ran a hand up Eddie’s chest, brushing lightly over his nipples. “I’d really like it though, baby. You can prop your phone on the table here and bend yourself over the bed for me. Show me that pretty little ass and how my come leaks out of you. And I’ll know you’ve been such a good boy for me, keeping it inside while I’m miles away.”  He trailed kisses across Eddie’s skin, up his neck and jaw. He stopped right before pressing their lips together, grabbing Eddie's chin between two fingers to hold his face there and smiled down at Eddie’s heavy lidded stare. “Because you’re mine. Right, babydoll?” 

Eddie nodded the best he could, watching Richie’s mouth. Richie pecked his lips, but stayed close. “And you wanna make me happy. Right?” 

Another nod, another quick kiss. “So you’re going to be a good little slut and do as I say. Isn’t that right, angel?” 

“Yes,” Eddie breathed. 

Richie smiled, pleased, finally kissing Eddie in earnest and swallowing down his happy little noises. Richie wasn’t sure how he was going to peel himself away to catch his Uber to the airport soon, but he thought that maybe they’d make it through the week, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, comments are my life force!!  
> you can also come talk to me on tumblr @bealrat :)


End file.
